


Call for me - Making a new Friend

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Magic, Friendship, M/M, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After having gotten to a location that was already dealt with somehow, the warriors have settled in for the night at a local Inn. Chris questions some of Victor's decisions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 96 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> The events in this next story take place before Blood Bounded Dancer and after Enter the apprentice.
> 
> I'll leave [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) here for anybody who wants to drop by.

Chris takes both the large Mugs of beer from the ward of the Inn they have taken their stay in for the night. When the man refuses his payment saying that the drinks are on the house, he nearly feels like tossing them down. Sure he can understand the joy of no longer having to be terrified, but it feels wrong to take things like this. He'll have to see to settle the bill in an other way then. After coming to that resolve and nodding his thank he takes the two beer over to the seats near the fire and the man sitting there. 

"Here you go Victor. One beer on the house, as a thank you for getting the area cleared of the horrendous Blood Mage plaguing the area. Let's drink it in our good health." 

Victor looks up from what he is doing and for a moment stares blankly at the beer. 

"Even if we would tell the truth it would not help us. They will either not believe us, or think all of our previous actions to be false stories. We will have to leave this one as it told." 

He sits up straight and takes the beer from his friend, downing half of the mug's content before Chris can even sit down. He places it on the small stool between the chairs and continues his previous actions. Chris follows his friends movements. As much as he likes animals, he still fantasizes about being able to settle down one day with a cat and a lover, the dog at his friends feet is giving him the creeps. 

"Are you really planning to keep the animal Victor. I mean, we're already keeping the Kid and even that mage we picked up a few weeks ago. They can at least carry their weight in a fight, this piece of fluff looks like it is more likely to keel over before it can do any harm." 

Victor gives him a stern look, one he doesn't usually give people, and Chris feels the need to sit up more straight. 

"This dog survived what ever it was that took place at that Mill. According to Georgi there are several strong spells placed over them, so strong it is impossible to even determine gender, but non of those spells seem to be harmful." Victor sighs. "That Blood mage was killed in a way that Georgi could not determine other than his spine looked twisted by inhuman strength. Plus there was a magic present he could not name. This dog was from that Mage, yet they carry no binding mark. The whole situation makes no sense." 

Chris nods. He understands, hell, entering the location they had all expected it to be a massive fight. So being greeted by a dog wagging it's tail at them near the dead body of what rumor had said must have been a very strong Mage was, in the least, to say unnerving. He drops his gaze back to the dog, who is lying asleep at Victor's feet next to a plate which had contained food. Food he had brought over for Victor. 

"You should eat, my friend. We need our Captain to be at full strength." Victor sighs at Chris' words.

"I know. I'm sorry." Victor looks around the tap room, his men are seated in clusters to one another enjoying a hot meal and a sturdy drink. Even Georgi and Jean are in the middle of some animated conversations. This is honestly the most peaceful they have been in months. Maybe that is what is wrong.

"I feel like we are fighting a far bigger battle than previously thought. Those thoughts are weighing me a bit." he looks Chris square in the eye. "When I set to become a warrior I never imagined I'd be the thriving force out to fight Blood mages abusing their powers. These past few years have brought me more than I thought and we carry a reputation now." A deep sigh crosses his lips. "Some moments I feel myself more concerned in keeping all of you alive than even a thought for my own skin." The melancholy in Victor's voice and on his face nearly stills Chris' heart, that is not a good mind set for somebody swinging a sword in battle.

At this the dog suddenly rises, plants it front paws on Victor's lap and licks him over his cheek while letting out a soft whine. Chris is startled at first and is already in the process to move to push the dog away, till he sees the look on Victor's face. Where it was full of melancholy only seconds ago there is now only sheer joy. His eyes dart towards where Georgi is sitting and as he sees the mage staring at the dog he is beyond doubt that what he had felt was really happened. What ever spell was placed over the dog, they clearly could use it to cheer Victor up.

"You know what Victor. I've changed my mind. You keep the dog. I think they are just what you need. But that also means, you will need to give the mut a name. We can hardly keep calling them dog all the time." 

Victor looks at his friend, then down to the dog. This gives the dog a chance to lick him full over the face, releasing a giggle from his chest and throat. The first time in over a year he laughed he suddenly realizes. When he looks the dog into it's eyes the name just pops up.

"Makkachin. Their name is Makkachin." The dog barks as to confirm it.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Victor and Georgi are 20, Christophe is 18, Jean is 12 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
